


(Bruise Like a) Peach

by Reioka



Series: Yeti AU [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Frottage, Human Tony, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Weight Gain, Yeti Bucky, booty shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reioka/pseuds/Reioka
Summary: Tony tries on the shorts he wore when Bucky first started courting him. They don't fit anymore.Bucky loves it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Yeti AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076498
Comments: 4
Kudos: 225





	(Bruise Like a) Peach

**Author's Note:**

> Had to end it where I ended it or else it would be 10K and I can definitely do that ✨later.✨ Also fear not! Bucky might seem out of character by getting growly all of the sudden, but Tony has definitely encouraged his possessive behavior and loves seeing it in the bedroom! uwu)/

(Bruise Like a) Peach

Bucky leaned his head on his hand, eyes drifting up and down Tony’s body slowly. “I remember the first time I saw you in those.”

“They don’t fit anymore,” Tony complained, tugging at the hems of his shorts to try and pull them down. It didn’t really work, and mostly drew attention to the fact that his ass was, quite literally, falling out of his shorts. “You feed me too much,” he added, voice accusing.

Bucky finally got up from the bed to approach him, adding a little extra swagger when he noticed Tony’s throat bobbing with a swallow. “I feed you just enough,” he argued, reaching out to carefully grab one of his love handles and tug him closer. “Look good like this, like you can stand the winter.”

“That’s not sexy,” Tony retorted immediately. “Saying that I can stand the winter is not sexy.”

“It is to me,” Bucky said, allowing him to step backward only so he could advance on him. “Love seeing you wrapped up in my fur and nothing else. It’s like those nougats you make for the solstice.”

Tony frowned at him, unimpressed, even as he continued to back away. “What exactly are you trying to say to me?”

“Hard exterior,” Bucky replied, smirking, as he finally boxed him in against a wall. He lifted his hands to trap him properly, bending his knees so he could press his hips in between the human’s thighs. “Soft, sweet center.”

“Soft,” Tony gasped, offended, only to yelp when Bucky jerked his hips up, hitching him up against the wall. “Oh!”

Bucky reached down to grab a handful of ass in each hand and squeeze, growling out a firm, unyielding, “Soft.”

“Buck,” Tony breathed, gasping softly when the hands on his ass began to knead his exposed skin. “Oh…!”

“Muscle is great an’ all,” Bucky continued, using that drawl he’d noticed made his mate go weak in the knees. “But in deep winter, it’s the fat that keeps us warm.”

Tony buried his face in Bucky’s neck and moaned softly as he began to rock their hips together. “Mmh… Bucky…”

“ _This_ is what I mean by soft,” Bucky purred. “You melt so nice for me, doll. You’re sassy and prickly right up until you’re not, and then you’re my soft, sweet little mate.”

“’m not soft,” Tony managed to huff, scowling a little. “’nd ‘m not little.”

Bucky finally slid his hand forward a little so he could press one finger along the seam of Tony’s shorts, following along it until Tony’s breath hitched and he let out a startled mew. “My sweet, soft mate,” he teased as Tony pressed back against his finger. “Who always opens so nicely for me, lets me use his hole until only my tongue can soothe it.”

“Please,” Tony mewed, hiding his face in Bucky’s shoulder again.

Bucky turned his head to press a kiss to his ear, other hand coming around to unbutton his shorts and slip inside to give his hardening cock some friction. “Please, what? What do you need from me, love?”

“Please,” Tony whimpered again helplessly.

Bucky growled softly into his ear, because he knew Tony liked it when he did. “You want me to fuck you in these shorts, doll? Or should I just rip ‘em off of you?”

Tony gasped softly at the suggestion, digging his nails into Bucky’s back as he arched his hips forward. “Hate these things,” he admitted breathlessly. “Only got ‘em because Natasha said you were an ass man and I needed to show mine off.”

Bucky couldn’t help the growl that tore itself from his throat at the admission. “Someone else could have seen you like that,” he rumbled, teeth going sharp.

Tony gasped again, hands coming up to grab Bucky’s horns as Bucky’s hips gave a sharp jerk, bouncing him up the wall. “Buck!”

“Someone else could have realized you were beautiful and snatched you away from me,” Bucky continued, hands grasping his waist and squeezing. “You’re _mine_.”

“Yes,” Tony moaned, arching his hips forward helplessly to chase the friction of his body.

Bucky growled again, from deep in his chest, sending shivers up and down his spine. “I’m the only one who gets to see you like this,” he said, as much warning as promise, as he began to rut between Tony’s thighs. “Because you’re mine.”

“Fuck,” Tony choked out, tipping his head back to try and suck in a deep breath, then collapsing forward to bury his face in Bucky’s neck again as they rubbed against each other, denim chafing his sensitive skin. “Bucky, please, please—”

“You’re mine,” Bucky repeated, teeth digging little pinpricks of pain into the skin behind his ear once he’d gotten his nose buried in his hair again. “ _Say it_. Say you’re mine.”

Tony gasped, hands clenching Bucky’s horns so tight that his knuckles had gone white under the pressure. “Oh…! Bucky, please, I—”

“Say you’re mine,” Bucky growled, pressing in harder, ice crackling under Tony’s skin on his horns.

“I’m close, I’m close,” Tony whimpered, rolling his hips frantically in time with Bucky’s hard thrusts. “Please, just a little more, Bucky…!”

Bucky leaned back, pressing Tony’s shoulders to the wall so he couldn’t hide his face anymore as he roared, “ _Say you’re mine!_ ”

Tony squeaked, then let out a helpless little hiccup, eyes going glassy. “Yours,” he managed after swallowing a few times. “I’m yours. I’m yours, Bucky. I’m all yours and no one else’s, no one gets to see me like you do, this is all for you and no one else—”

Bucky rumbled happily and leaned in to catch his lips in a languid kiss, nipping at his lips and licking at his tongue until Tony was mewing helplessly again. “Mine,” he murmured, pleased, and began to rock his hips again.

Tony hissed in discomfort and tried to squirm away. “Wait. Wait!”

Bucky froze immediately, concerned, then began to pull back. “What is it-?”

“Fuck!” Tony hissed, using his thighs to hold him in place. “Wait, I said!”

“Did I hurt you?” Bucky asked in concern, looking down between them. Then he paused, stunned. “Oh. Uh. You… you came.”

“Don’t look so surprised,” Tony snapped, blushing a little. “You know I like it when you get all growly and possessive.”

Bucky opened his mouth, then closed it again, because he didn’t want to admit that sometimes he found it hard to believe that his mate, who was so feisty and sharp-witted, enjoyed being bullied around when it came to intimacy. At least not now, when he had the evidence of the truth right in front of him. And all over him.

“I can suck you off?” Tony asked after a moment, apparently misinterpreting his stunned silence as disappointment. “Just—give me a minute to get the feeling back in my toes.”

“Holy shit,” Bucky blurted out, and then continued, “Absolutely not. I’m fucking you once you get your second wind.” Then he jerked away from the wall, arms curling around Tony’s back to brace him as he started walking over to their bed.

Tony hissed again as the denim of his shorts rubbed at him, wincing a little as his skin chafed. “Fuck, that hurts…!” Then he yelped when he felt one icy claw trailing over the outside of his thigh. “What are you—”

Bucky’s claw sliced through the fabric like a hot knife through butter, and he quickly ripped through the other side as well, hastily tossing the fabric away before he laid Tony out on the furs covering their bed. “Just lie back, doll,” he murmured, smacking a quick kiss to his lips, before he began crawling down his body.

“I’m still sensitive I’m not gonna enjoy you—” Tony began, then choked to a stop when he felt Bucky’s hands carefully pulling his cheeks apart, feeling like his mind was moving through molasses. Of course Bucky wouldn’t immediately go for his overly-sensitive dick after he’d come, especially when he’d said he’d wait for his second wind to get relief. “Oh. Oh my God. Bucky, are you—”

“Just tell me when you’re not sensitive anymore, doll,” Bucky drawled, grabbing Tony’s hands to draw them up to his horns again, then ducked down between his legs.


End file.
